Bonsly
|} Bonsly (Japanese: ウソハチ Usohachi) is a baby Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Bonsly is a round, brown Pokémon with the top of its head resembling a club (♣). A rim goes around the middle of its body. There are three yellow spots on its face, two of which surround its eyes, which are small black dots. It has short legs and toeless feet. Bonsly also has a hole on its rear similar to the draining hole of a flowerpot. Bonsly is a good mimic, making it often mistaken for a real bonsai tree. It can remain in the same spot for a long time. It also has a habit of crying, not because it is sad or needing attention, but rather it is due to excess moisture in its body. It prefers dry areas, but it isn't uncommon to see one in a garden. As suggested by Brock's Bonsly, a very young Bonsly needs to be bottle-fed but can eat solid food when it matures. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Bonsly In From Cradle to Save, captured a and took care of it. It evolved into in Leave it To Brocko!. Other A Bonsly followed and on their mission to rescue in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. In King and Queen for a Day, a Bonsly and that were stars of a television show went missing and were discovered to be sick when they were found, so Brock's Bonsly and James's Mime Jr. had to fill in for them. A wild Bonsly appeared in PK15. It joins with and the other Pokémon on the trip to the haunted house. Minor appearances Another Bonsly appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. A Bonsly appeared in Forging Forest Friendships!. A 's Bonsly appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Trainer's Bonsly appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Four Bonsly appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, with one being under the ownership of a Trainer and the rest being wild. Two Trainers' Bonsly appeared in SM006. A Bonsly will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries . Although it looks like a Pokémon, it is actually a . When it collects too much moisture, it produces to get rid of it.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Bonsly appears under the ownership of a female in the . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta has a Bonsly which he caught it in Team Galactic's Greatest Warrior. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bonsly appears in the first chapter of . In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bonsly appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a Poké Ball Pokémon. Once released, characters can pick it up and throw it at other players. Due to its weight, characters holding it can only move very slowly and it can't be thrown very far, but a direct hit does massive damage and can result in a knockout within two hits (at 0% damage). Trophy information "A Bonsai Pokémon. It looks like a , but history reveals it is actually a Rock-type. Its best move among all its specialty moves is . As it grows, it will be skilled at using , which allows it to copy an opponent's previous move. If leveled up under certain conditions, it evolves into Sudowoodo." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness: A at the ONBS Station has lost their Bonsly. It appears at the S.S. Libra, but runs away upon being approached. Returning Bonsly to its Trainer gains the reward of the Bonsly Bingo Sheet. This begins with a Bonsly with , and allowed players to experience battling with it long before the official release of Diamond and Pearl. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Upon completion of all the type-based mazes at the Dojo, will award a statue of Bonsly that is displayed outside the rescue base. Pokédex entries . It is actually adjusting its body's fluid levels by eliminating excess.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Trophy Garden}} holding a }} }} |} |} holding a }} |area= }} |} |} holding a }} |} |} , , Lush Jungle}} |} |} Note: Through the use of cheating, players can obtain a Bonsly in . However since it cannot learn any moves, it is unusable, unless one were to cheat to give it moves. In side games |area=Ranger School, Vien Forest}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Meadow Zone, Cavern Zone, Lava Zone}} |area=Mt. Latolato, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area= Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 61}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas), Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Note that, while Bonsly appears in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness during Generation III, it is incapable of learning any moves in any way. As such, it is not recognized as having a Generation III learnset. In Battle Bingo, its only move is . By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- and . }} |- |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= knowing |no2=185 |name2=Sudowoodo |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Bonsly's English name was revealed on June 16, 2005. * Bonsly is the only Pokémon yet that is usable in-game by a player during the generation before its release, as it was on the Battle Bingo Bonsly card. * Both Bonsly and had their cries revealed at the same time, in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, being the first to receive this treatment. Origin It may be based on , plants which have become fossilized over time, placed into a flowerpot. Similarly, it may simply be modeled on the bonsai tree itself. Name origin Bonsly is a combination of '' (miniature tree) and sly or lie. Usohachi is a combination of 嘘 uso (false) and 鉢 hachi (flowerpot). It may be a play on 嘘っぱち usoppachi (downright lie). In other languages and , or a wordplay on |de=Mobai|demeaning=From and Bonsai |fr=Manzaï|frmeaning=From mini and as well as banzaï |es=Bonsly|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Bonsly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬지지 Kkojiji|komeaning=From (which 꼬지 kkoji is a variation of) |zh_cmn=愛哭樹 Ài Kū Shù|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Crybaby tree". }} Related articles * Brock's Bonsly External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Mimic Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Mobai fr:Manzaï it:Bonsly ja:ウソハチ pl:Bonsly zh:盆才怪